


Homestuck OC Story Collection

by moncon98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: just a lot of short stories for my homestuck OCs





	1. Loyona's Betrayal

They stood before the dark figure and his minions, all of them laughing horribly at the group. Bunnel, scared not only for her own life, but for the life of those she had come to care for, took two hands. One hand was her moirails and the other's was Loyona's. They chain continued till all the friends were hand in hand against the monster. The Shadow chuckled and began walking towards them. Where they had only seen darkness they now saw a being unknown by any standard. Everyone took a step back except Loyona, who was frozen to her spot. Her eyes were filled with a horrible realization. This was the man she saw in her dreams when she had no dream self, and in her tower when she did. This was the being that praised her, and taught her, and guided her through trials. This was the one she had pledged her loyalty to. The being smiled at her, knowing exactly was was happening in her head, and held out a hand from where he stood. 

"Come to me, my pet." He beckoned in a voice Loyona knew all to well.  
She gripped the hands in her finger as tight as she could, not wanting to go, but her feet slowly took a step. 'Stop me! Please someone stop me!' she pleaded in her mind, for her mouth would not make a sound. If one person came to her. One person who was not held back even tapped her on she shoulder she knew it would be enough to stop her. As the hands slipped from her fingers one troll she had grown close to tried to go to her, but he was held back by the others and could not escape no mater how hard he tried. She knew then and there they did not want her. They did not need her. If they did they would let him come to her. She stopped resisting His pull and walked over to stand beside Him. A look of horror and sorrow on her face as he petted her hair.  
"There, there my pet. You don't need them, for you have me. That's all you need, right?" He spoke in a low soothing voice and all she could do was nod.

She didn't know what happened next, because she was knocked out the moment she nodded. When she awoke she was in a luxurious bed in luxurious clothing. Around her neck was a collar that had "my pet" on it. Despite all of these wondrous things all she could do was lay down and cry. She had shown everyone one where her loyalty was. It was her whole heart to be loyal to those she cared about.

But with that last step her heart was broken in two.


	2. To Change the World (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a story I had an Idea for my fancestors.

Hornless woke in a cold sweat. Her nightmare had been so vivid, so clear. She knew what would happen and when. She knew the exact date and time...... She had to do something. She had had nightmares like it before but never that vivid and clear. She knew that she was given this vision to fix it. Change it. Save it. She couldn’t do it alone though. She would be slaughtered if she tried. No, she needed help from those who trusted her and who she trusted. She pulled a leaf of paper out of her bag and began writing letters to the few she trusted. Once they were written she cut her arm a little and used the pure white blood that seeped out to sign the yellow papers with a white thumb print. She hoped They would all receive them in time.....

 

A red blood received his letter from a small dragon who he often sent out to scout for people. When he read the letter and saw the stain of white he smiled. “You have The Dragoner, friend.”  
And so The Dragoner started on his way.

A brown blood received her letter from the cook on her ship when they docked to smuggle in some goods. After she read the letter and saw the thumb print she smiled and raised her glass. “Who’s ready to make some high bloods mad?!” Her entire crew cheered.  
And so The Escapist started on her way.

A yellow, teal, and blue blood received their letters in the normal way through mail, simply smiling at the letter and nodding.  
And so The Jokester, The Inventor, and The Gardener knew when and where to meet.

An olive blood found her letter in the pocket of a troll she had killed. All she needed to was the white before smiling and tucking it away safe.  
And so The Huntress started on her way.

Two jade blood found their letter on their secret office’s door. They read it and nodded at the white. They spoke in unison. “We are with you, Hornless.”  
And so The Two Twins started on their way.

A purple blood received her letter from the guard watching her cell that day, who read what he thought was a poem from her matesprite or something. “Looks like they spent extra money on white paint. Pity it’s for a filthy killer.” She simply smiled behind her hair.  
And so The Dangerous Criminal knew exactly what to do.

A violet blood received her letter from the mail, but was conflicted on what to do....  
And so General of )(ER Army had a decision to make.

A light fushia blood received her letter from her maid, sharing the information in to them. She smiled gently at the white stain.  
And so Her Lover would do her best.

A light blue blood got her letter straight from Hornless. With out even looking at what it said she nodded and smiled at the troll. “I would follow my moirail to the ends of the universe if i was allowed.”  
And so The Sky Queen followed Hornless to the discussed location.

The day was near. The day that would change everything both ways.

The day of The Signless’s execution.


End file.
